C14
by BananaMuffin146
Summary: With a new roommate, things start to get a little intense between the two! What will it lead to? Who will stay, who will go? - Yaoi warning -
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks," mumbled the cab driver while still taking a long smoke on his cigarette, stuffing the wad of cash I gave him into a pocket. The graying haired man looked up into the rearview mirror to gaze at me with a bored expression. He waggled one of his bushy eyebrows at me, nudging his head to the right to motion me out of his smoke filled cab.

Gathering the multitude of papers that had slipped from my bag, I hastily shoved them deep into the chocolate colored briefcase I had in my hands before opening the filthy cab door. A burst of cold wintery air hit my face before I could reach up and tug the warm scarf up to shield me from the gusting air. Outside of the small cab, snow was falling in fat; fluffy flakes that made the whole downtown area sparkle. The snow was starting to stick to the ground, a nice inch or so already loitering and waiting to be stepped in.

I turned back to the cab to shut the door. As I watched, the impatient cab driver signaled and pulled out to disappear into the early hour traffic. I glanced up from the spot I was standing in on the sidewalk to watch as the large clock tower in front of me started to chime eight times.

Grumbling now at the time, I reached down with a shiver to sling my bag over my right shoulder, gripping my over-stuffed briefcase tightly. Turning away from the busy downtown scene, I stared up at the large apartment complex that would soon be my new home. I jogged up to the safety of the canopy that would shield me from the snow before I dug out a crumpled piece of paper from the seemingly bottomless briefcase in my arms. Looking down at it from over my burgundy scarf, I skimmed down the formal letter of welcoming me to the new apartment complex to find the words I was looking for: apartment C14.

Shoving the papers back into my briefcase before tugging at the latch a few times before it finally gave to and closed, I sighed softly and shifted the clothing filled bag on my shoulder. "C14," I mumbled to myself, starting to climb up the shaded steps. I made my way up the stairs, careful not to slip on the visible ice patches that threatened to trip me. The weather had easily dropped ten degrees from when I was last outside which was after the four hour plane ride.

Reading the fading gray signs that hung loosely on the walls, I finally found the one that was supposed to be marked 'Level C' but instead read, 'evel C'. Guessing this was the one I was looking for, I rounded the corner, now taking note of the partially shingle-missing, dull gray-blue colored apartments that held the faint odor of smoke and barbeque.

The bag on my shoulder was now getting heavy, and the scarf was slowly sliding free of its warm hold on my cold face. I quickened my pace, reading out loud the numbers as I went. ".. 11, 12, 13," some of the numbers were hung upside down from the lack of a nail while others were missing the numbers entirely. Now at the end of the hall, I looked forward at the door which clearly read, "C14". At least someone knew how to make things a tad easier on the new guy's life. The whole reason why I am even here, about ready to enter my new apartment and meet my roommate, is because of a lost bet. My luck has not been good so far.

~A Year Ago~

"I can do it!" I screeched at Ian, my fist slamming down onto the counter. Anger washed over me, but I was filled with determination to prove my point. I gritted my teeth, staring up at the man who merely smirked down at me with a coy grin.

"You can –NOT- go from an F to a C+ in one month, Mat," he pointed out in his all-knowing way. Slowly he moved to lean on the counter, his elbows resting on the table top with chin in his palms, continuing to grin at my determination.

"I will, damnit! Just watch me!" I turned around, arms folded over my chest as I leaned my back against the counter, refusing to lose my determination. Granted, I had spent countless nights writing rather than actually studying or doing the work, but I was not going to fail!

"Want to make a bet?" Ian asked in the same, cool voice. Startled slightly from his comment, I peeked over my shoulder to glance at him. He hadn't moved. His grin grew as he gazed up at me from behind his long brown bangs as he pushed some back behind his ear. "If you don't get a C+, you get to come to New York with me."

"What? I have to go to school, I'm not going to New York!" I now turned myself to again face him fully, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He knew my plan to attend school was not going to be easily altered.

"You would attend my school. You could attend my writing class." I gazed at him, feeling somewhat stupid for not having thought of that sooner. I then looked up at the large clock that hung on the wall, a constant ticking sound coming from it to show that time was still slipping by. It was an idea, I mean, if I didn't pass this one, I could go up there and truly focus. Start my writing career off on the right foot again. With nothing to lose, I agreed to his bet.

~Present Day~

Wiggling my hand through the handle of my briefcase, I reached out to gasp the door handle and proceed to enter with caution. Twisting the handle until the door was able to be pushed open, I slowly peeked my head inside already feeling the warmth that rushed over me from the fireplace that rested on the opposite wall. "Hello?" I called out, wincing to myself as I heard my teeth chatter. With no response heard, I slipped inside the cozy tan-colored apartment, setting my briefcase and bag down on the small table that resided next to the door.

As I turned back to face the inside of the apartment, a man was now standing there. I gasped, almost falling backwards in surprise for he had been so silent coming to the door. I pressed my back to the wall, the slow heat of embarrassment crawling up my cheeks to stain them a rosy red. Suddenly, I was glad of the burgundy scarf that would hide my blushing expression from the towering man whom stood in front of me.

My gaze lifted to his face as I stared in awe. Before me stood a dark, looming figure with the purest blue eyes as raven black hair fell into his eyes, reaching down to the lobes of his ears in length. My heart almost stopped as I stared into the shimmering blue eyes that looked down at me with a half look of interest or wonder.

Suddenly, the thought of me pulling down the restricting maroon scarf to reach up and weave my delicate fingers through his dark tresses, to pull his face closer so my lips could gently brush against his in a feather-light kiss. Yet, my body stayed put as I was still staring up at the strange man who now had regained his composure and was gazing down at me with a single eyebrow raised in a questioning look.

I quickly moved my gaze to the tiled floor, examining the warm colored tiles as he spoke in a melodious tone. "You must be my new roommate. I am Nathan."

I nodded once, turning back to grab the now soaking wet bag and the brown briefcase before turning back to him, not daring to meet his ever watchful gaze. "I am Mateo, but you can call me Mat. What room am I staying in?"


	2. Chapter 2

~Nathan's PoV~

I glanced up from the long, in depth novel I was reading to hear the door being gently closed. I would only know this because my last roommate had a habit of very gently closing doors before entering them with a big, fiery attitude. I was glad to be getting a new roommate so soon; I missed having the extra person around to do minimal socializing with and conversing with when I had nothing else to do. Lately the house had been so eerily quiet that I had to start playing my iPod to make up for the lack of noise. Noise was good, for it marked that life was still moving on while silence was as if time had come to a stand-still, making the few weeks alone drag on far longer than it actually was.

Again, I heard shuffling about and bags being set on the familiar small table that resided next to the door. I shut my novel after I placed my bookmark inside to stand and quietly move through the house until I was standing behind the small man that had his back turned towards me. I stared down at him; a good foot shorter than my six-foot-five build. He hadn't noticed me yet, it seemed, as he kept fiddling with the latch on his brown briefcase as if it would open and reveal a great treasure inside the dull bag.

His hair was of a longer hairstyle like mine, from what I could see. Truly, the only way I knew it was a male was from his outfit: a long grey coat, jeans, and some sneakers that looked too masculine to be worn by the average female. Yet, his hair was the perfect flaxen blonde waves that flowed to his lower neck in a scruffy, messy look. Slowly, he started to turn around and peer up at me with large, innocent sea-blue eyes. His skin was just a tad lighter than his hair, an almost cream or milk color hue but the skin was soon stained with a deep red that settled right below his eyes. His features were less masculine than I expected with his large, blue eyes, dainty nose and pouting light-pink lips.

Unable to shake my gaze, I stared down at him, perhaps a moment too long for he glanced off rather hastily as the blood continued to flow up to his no longer pale cheeks. I cleared my throat, knowing I would be the one who spoke first. "You must be my new roommate. I am Nathan." I kept it light, shifting my gaze to focus on something else than the petite boy standing near me. He glanced back up, or thought he did out of the corner of my eye, but swiftly looked off to gather up his belongings which weren't much.

"I am Mateo, but you can call me Mat. What room am I staying in?" he asked in a small voice. He seemed so fragile. Too fragile to be in New York. I turned back to Mat with a welcoming smile of warmth before motioning him forward as I started to walk off to the room he would be staying in. He followed behind me quietly, shifting the bag he kept lugged over his shoulder every so often before we finally reached the closed door to his new room. I reached for the handle, twisting and opening it to lean in and flip on the light switch. The light lit up the incredibly bare white walls and clean linens that were placed on the bed. "I was not sure when you were to be arriving, and figured you would want to make the room into your own style." I offered as the boy brushed past me, his arm brushing against mine before I realized just how cold the boy was, even under the too-big coat.

He paced forward to set the plain brown briefcase on the floor along with the overly stuffed bag from his shoulder. Once he stood back up straight, I reached forward with my left hand to grab his dainty, glove covered hand and pull him towards me as I stepped forward. As the tiny boy was pulled to me, I released his hand to swiftly slip my arms inside of his coat, holding him to me by the small of his back. His body fit perfectly into my form, his head now resting gently on my chest as his fluffy white hair tickled my exposed neck. I pulled him closer, now holding our bodies together as the electricity of excitement flowed through me, and my warmth taking away his cold aura.

He stared up at me through pale strands of hair, the blush having returned just under his bright blue eyes as he stared up at me with a look of confusion. I stared back, unable to look away from his powerful blue eyes, "You would have caught a cold if you did not get warm enough." My reason for doing this seemed logical enough, yet I held us there for another moment as I inhaled a few deep breathes of his enticing cinnamon aroma.

Reluctantly, I pulled my arms from around his small waist, my hands brushing past his hips before I stepped back. He still gazed up at me through the pale blonde strands of hair, but now he was fidgeting with the button on his jacket nervously as the blush that so easily made itself known on his cheeks returned with a bright shade of pink. "T-thank you," he quietly mumbled, obviously unsure of what to say by my sudden act. I smirked at this thought, turning and exiting his room silently to let him unpack his few items he had brought along with him. Suddenly, I was not only glad that the house would not be silent anymore, but that the house wouldn't be silent because of –him-.


End file.
